1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top end stop of a slide fastener, and more particularly, to a slide fastener top end stop which is attached by injection molding means using synthetic resin such that the top end stop is continuous to fastener elements attached on one side edge of a fastener tape so as to stop a closing action of a fastener chain by a slider.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 9, a slide fastener top end stop 1′ formed by injection molding means using resin such that the top end stop 1′ adjoins an end portion of a fastener chain attached to one side edge of a fastener tape, on which fastener element row 5′ formed continuously by winding resin made monofilament into a coil-like shape are attached by sewing with sewing thread is known according to Taiwanese Patent Application Publication No. 564696. This slide fastener top end stop 1′ stops a slider 3′ which slides on the fastener element row 5′. For this reason, a projection which the front end of a flange 27′ of the slider 3′ comes into contact with is formed so as to project in a transverse direction of the top end stop body 1′.
In the slide fastener top end stop 1′ shown in FIG. 9, the top end stop 1′ is formed on the surface of the fastener tape by injection molding means using synthetic resin such that the top end stop 1′ adjoins coil-like continuous fastener element row 5′ in a fastener chain in which the coil-like wound continuous fastener element row 5′ are attached to one side edge of the surface of the fastener tape by sewing with sewing thread. In the top end stop 1′, its projecting portion 13′ is formed integrally on the top end of the main body such that the projecting portion 13′ projects sideway. Thus, the projecting portion 13′ needs to be formed in a large size to intensify the strength of the projecting portion 13′ to prevent the projecting portion 13′ from being broken when the flange 27′ of the slider 3′ strikes the projecting portion 13′ so that the projecting portion 13′ is pulled strongly.